Kinky
by itachisblackfire
Summary: AU, When the two most impotant people in his life were willing to fight each other for Naruto's heart, who will win him in the end of it all and how far are they willing to go for it? NaruSasuNaru; NaruHina.
1. Sophomores

**K **i n k y

**B** y : **I **t a c h i s b l a c k f i r e

**O **n e : **S** o p h o m o r e s

It hadn't been more than a week before Naruto Uzumaki finally realized that he was in love. Madly. In love.

Hinata Hyuga, a rich, young and beautiful girl from the Hyuga family, had stolen his heart. Naruto and Hinata were attending the same school since kindergarden and they'd always been in a class together, every semester of every year. Naruto watched her grow more and more into a gorgeous girl. She 'blossomed' quite well. Out of all the girls that he knew, she and Temari had developed the most, though Temari was older, so she didn't count. Hinata grew her hair out, her body took the form of a model with meat on her bones, her butt seemed bigger and her breasts had to be a C cup by then. Naruto caught himself staring at her, wondering what he'd been doing all these years without her in his pitiful life.

Sadly, the answer was obvious. Hinata not only belonged to a rich family, but she belonged to the Emo group of the school. Everyone knew about them, and they were not a clan to be messed with. The 'Clan', consisted of Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara, Kankuro, Karin, Shino Auburame, Suigetsu, and Juugo. All of them were scary, especially Uchiha. The coolest, most feared boy in the school. Now a sophomore, even the seniors feared him. Some teachers did, as well.

Naruto also watched him grow. Back in the day, they used to be friends. Sasuke's parents were killed and his brother was never found. Naruto never knew his parents, so they worked well together. Eventually they became close as brothers, never to be separated by anyone or anything.

The only thing that would separate them were their friends, their social lives.

When the boys turned 13, their friendship began to die. Sasuke started doing this that Naruto had never seen him do, and Naruto slowly drifted away from him, leading his complete separation from Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto and his friends, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, Temari and Sai were their own groupie, and up to the present, never spoke to the Clan.

Adding to his sadness, Naruto watched Hinata follow her cousin, Neji, into the darkness of the clan. How could such a good, timid girl have such low self esteem? How could she let her cousin drag her there? Naruto knew that there had to be a way to get her away from Sasuke's clutches. There was always away, and no fate could decide that. It was Hinata's choice, it always was.

"Naruto, stop staring at Sasuke." A big head of pink blinded his vision. Oh, right. While he was thinking of Hinata, he was staring at his ex best friend.

"I was not staring at him, I was dozing off."

"Yeah, in Sasuke's direction." The rest of his friends laughed.

It was the begining of their sophomore year, and the groupie had a lot of catching up to do. At the end of freshman year at Konoha High, they made a pact to loose contact with each other so that at the start of a new year they'd have something to do. Ino got a job, Sakura volenteered at the children's hospital, Temari got her driver's license and Choji lost ten pounds, with the supervision of his best friend, Shikamaru. Their father's were close, so Ino, Choji and Shikamaru never lost touch.

"So how does it feel to be a year older, guys?" Naruto turned to his friends, trying to avoid eye contact with Uchiha and Hinata.

"Ino and I turn 15 this month, and you still have another month, Naruto." Shikamaru sighed. Naruto was always seen as the idiot through Shikamaru's eyes, but they remained friends since they were young. Kiba and Choji were also close to the boys.

"Don't look now guys, but I smell shit walking this way!" Kiba said, loud enough for said 'shit' to hear as they approached their lunch table.

"Shut your mouth, pup, or I'll eat you in my soup." Suigetsu said, his fists tightening.

"Let's see it, Sharkie!"

"Kiba, knock it off." Choji warned him. Suigetsu also backed off when a raven haired boy walked up to Naruto.

Naruto stood up to face him, studying the face of his old friend with a stupid look o his face. A face that he knew made Sasuke Uchiha very, very angry. Sasuke stared back at him, his eyes blood shot and set on target. the entire cafeteria had there bets placed, half for Uzumaki, half for Uchiha. A fun bet, indeed. Money was out, fists were clenched, and everything was full of adrenaline. Both boys knew their first move: aim wrecklessly and stupidly and gutlessly for the nose.

Naruto's stupid smile spread across his face, making Sasuke's scowl even scarier. The girls at Naruto's lunch table were whispering about how much they hated when Sasuke came over to fight but all they did was stare at each other. It was anoying, pathetic and immature.

"You gonna move, or am I gonna shove my fist in your face first?" Uzumaki, one.

"I don't think you could possibly do that, you scrawny little moron." Uchiha, one.

"Heh, scrawny?"

"You couldn't hurt a fly. It would scare you first" Uchiha, two.

"If a fly came across your path you'd kill it, you pathetic bug killer." Uchiha, three.

"Naruto, you're comebacks suck. Maybe punching you would suit you well,"

"Do it, bastard. I _dare_ you. You'll be the one suspended." Uzumaki, three.

The boys continued to stare.

"Okay, we tie. We settle this later. I'll give you the message, where and when." And with that, the Uchiha stormed out of the Caf.

The students were shocked, disappointed. They slowly put their money away. They returned to their lunch. Naruto watched as Hinata left the lunch room after Sasuke and Suigetsu. One of the Clan members, Juugo, grabbed Sasuke's school jacket and handed it to Sasuke as they left.

"Geez, Sasuke really can't do anything himself." Naruto said, angrily.

"So? He's hot!" Sakura said, tightening her red hair ribbon.

--

Naruto and Sai sat in biology quietly reading a text message:

_Bridge, 7 p.m., alone._

The adrenaline was back, and Naruto couldn't wait until 7.


	2. Alternate Universe

**K **i n k y

**B** y : **I **t a c h i s b l a c k f i r e

**T** w o : **A **l t e r n a t e **U** n i v e r s e

It wasn't longer than ten minutes after Naruto arrived at the bridge that the adrenaline had drained him completely.

Naruto stood facing Sasuke, weaker than a newborn lamb. He didn't show it, of course. He'd rather look and loose tough than look and loose weakly. But if he could land one hard punch on Sasuke's almost too perfect, vampire like face...

Wait, what the hell? Sasuke? Vampire? Yes! Sasuke --

"I knew it!" Naruto shouted too loudly as he pointed his pointer finger at Sasuke's nose.

"You knew what, dobe?"

"You are a vampire!" Naruto smirked from ear to ear as he uncovered Sasuke's... secret. Sasuke looked at him dumbfounded, wondering what in Naruto's right mind would tell him to think he was a vampire.

That's right, Naruto didn't have a right mind.

"Wow. That's nostalgic."

"Huh?"

"You used to accuse me of being things I wasn't when we were friends. Back in the day, I mean."

"Heh, I did, didn't I?"

"Hn." Sasuke sighed, looking out at the flowing river. From where they were standing it was more than easy to see the sun set clearly. It was a pretty sight, seeing the sun's rays reflect in the shimmering water. The wind was blowing at the perfect pace and it wasn't too cold or too hot. The day was ending, and if Naruto were there with Hinata, it would have been the perfect date, if he didn't mess it up first!

The boys sat on the railing of the bridge, facing the sunset with open eyes. They were abnormally close; barley a foot away from each other. No punches had been thrown in almost thirty minutes, and the adrenaline rush that both of them had was gone and they were able to keep their cool.

Keeping their cool was only 'normal' when they were alone. Sasuke's scowl ceased to appear and Naruto's stupid grin had shurnk into a thoughtful smile. Way back when, the boys would sit on a bench or on the grass for hours at a time, sometimes in silence, other times listening to each others day or just counting birds and telling jokes. Of course, that was long ago. Now, it was just awkward.

Naruto seemed to be calm and gentle, while Sasuke seemed to be loosing himself. It was like he couldn't act like he was better. It was like he was a small ant while Naruto was an elephant with friends who loved him for being himself. He envied Naruto for that very reason. In Sasuke's eyes, Naruto was the perfect vampire, and he was the dobe. That was the reality, and Sasuke was living in the alternate universe.

"Sasuke, the sun's gone for the night."

"I see that, idiot."

"I meant in the sense that we ended up doing nothing and none of us has a scratch." Naruto said, pulling out a small pocket knife and holding it to his whiskered cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Making it seem like you got me, duh." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke with a puzzled look. Blood slowly dripped from his cheek, oozing from the shallow cut. Thankfully it wasn't deep, but the blood seemed to be more wet and warm than it should have been. "S-Sasuke?!" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke's face had never been so close since they shared their first kiss, again, back in the day. "What are you--"

"What a stupid question."

"I m-meant why..."

"Your blood was... so irresistible... and the taste is so... _intoxicating._"

"You're still mad 'cause I called you a vampire."

"Yes, Naruto. And to a vampire, your blood is what I thirst for." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's cheek as he licked the blood from the cut. Naruto shivered beneath his school uniform, hoping that Sasuke didn't notice it. But one thing made the scene erotic: Naruto didn't push him off, and Sasuke kept licking him!

Pale hands moved from the rail and placed themselves lightly on the blonde's waist as his lips moved ghostly along the jaw line of the tan face. Said blond let his head hang back as the lips moved down his neck, letting the other claim his territory with hickeys and marks. He then moved his way up to the bottom lip, where their lips almost met; just inches -- no, centimeters away from each other --

_Slam!!_

Sasuke's head jerked the opposite direction, his nose now dripping wildly with blood. He knew he deserved that, but he couldn't go back to school with a broken nose and let the other boy go without a scratch. Sasuke Uchiha had a reputation to keep. And so, without thinking about it, Sasuke Uchiha whammed his fist into Naruto's stomach, sending Naruto down to his knees. Sasuke, now furious, took his right foot, pressed it to Naruto's head and slammed it into the wood of the bridge. There was a quick crack and a cry of sheer pain.

The raven stepped back away from Naruto to let him get up, and when he finally did, his eyes were blood shot and blood spilled from his mouth and nose. But the bleeding from the cut had stopped. Sasuke's evil scowl was back, and Naruto's adrenaline had found it's way back to him. Naruto charged straight for Sasuke's face, landing his final blow to Sasuke. Sadly, he missed the target, but Sasukewould leave there with a bloody eye. Both of them collapsed; their bodies unable to sustain the amount of pressure they put on themselves from the adrenaline and the strikes.

"What the heck... did you do that for?"

"You... hit me..."

"No, I meant... why... did you _kiss _me?" Naruto panted, sitting against the poles on the bridge. "You haven't done that since... well, a long time ago."

"I..."

"Why... I don't understand. All of a sudden... you just... you just do that!"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto's eyes widened. Did Uchiha just say '_sorry_'? "I couldn't help it Naruto. And I know you liked it just as much as I did." Naruto couldn't say anything back. He just let Sasuke do all the talking for now. "I... I see you staring at me all the time... and I know you like Hinata... but I just... I wanted you to know that I'm still here."

"Sasuke, you're insane." Naruto looked at the darkening horizon, smiling softly. "You were the one who walked away."

"You told me that it wouldn't have worked. We had a past, Naruto! If you weren't so hard headed about it, it would -- we would have lasted!"

"It isn't my fault! After your parents died you weren't Sasuke anymore! You changed!"

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke stood up with shaking knees.

"Don't walk away from it Sasuke. What do you want?"

"I... I want you, Naruto."

"You don't act like it."

"I have a reputation to keep. I'm not you, Naruto. I can't get in trouble and get beaten up and still keep friends. That's your gift, and I've wanted that for myself since the day I met you."

"Sasuke," Naruto started, but Sasuke didn't let him finish.

"I hope your happy with Hinata."

"What? How did you--"

"I know everything, Naruto. You like her more than anything, right?"

"It's just a crush, it's not --"

"Just shut up." Sasuke said, looking away from Naruto. He was clearly hurt by Naruto's reaction and his refusal.

"Why? Why all of a sudden you want to start over? Why wait till now?"

"I couldn't do it before. I was nervous. I was... scared. I was afraid that you wold reject me, and you did."

"You expected me to take you back? You left me! And two years of leaving me in the dark broke me into pieces! How do I know you won't do it again!?"

"I don't know, but I know you and Hinata woudn't work, either! You don't even know her!"

"I will get to know her. I'll treat her better than you could ever treat me."

"I'll prove it to you."

"Prove what?"

"I can treat you," Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, taking his hand and holding to his lips as he spoke. "better than anyone could. You'll be my princess, and I'll be your slave. I'll do better for you than I did before. I promise you that much."

"I don't trust you, Sasuke. Not now."

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke chuckled, squeezing the prisoned hand that he held so tight in his. "I can wait." And with that, Naruto watch as Sasuke disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

When Naruto reached his apartment, the only thing he could do was sob. Sob for loosing Sasuke two years ago, and sob for the love he needed, now more than ever.

--

A/N: Like it?!

Sorry it moved pretty fast, but I got so excited because I just love Sasuke, but I also love Hinata. I want the next chappy to involve Naruto meeting with Hinata and Neji, but you'll just have to wait and see what happens, because the adrenaline is rushing to my head right now R&R!


	3. Hinata

**K **i n k y

**B** y : **I** t a c h i s b l a c k f i r e

**T **h r e e : **H **i n a t a

--

_...stand still, stay silent.  
there isn't anything left here.  
what am i left with now?  
its over._

_by my very best friend, jenna brower_

--

Naruto had never felt down down in his life.

For one thing, he couldn't stop thinking about the almost-kiss he almost shared with his ex lover, Sasuke. For another, Sasuke wouldn't stop staring at him, and for a third thing, Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of Hinata's ass. And the worst part of it was: he had no control over it.

Throughout the remaining hour of the day he considered purposely getting sent to detention so he could sneak up to the roof with Shikamaru and watch as his friend smoked a box of cigs at a time, or option two, jump off the roof while his smoker friend watched him fall to the death. Option one seemed pretty boring, but jumping was kind of out-of-the-picture.

Naruto and Kiba were sitting in Trig, bored out of their minds, when Kiba said something totally random and completely un-Kiba-like. "You know, Hinata's ass is pretty big."

Kiba was never one to point out anything that had to do with a female human. His friends called him Inu-baka, and they told him that the only thing he'd get as a girlfriend is a female dog. Kiba didn't like that joke. He told his sister, Hana, that they were making fun of him and Hana got her triplet pups out and they attacked Naruto and Choji. It was not fun, nor was it ladylike of Hana.

"Yeah. She's really pretty."

"Ha! I remember you never bothered to look at her back when we were kids."

"What are you talking about, pup?"

"Hinata would bring a doll that looked like you in for show and tell, andyouwouldn't even notice. She baked you a cupcake for your seventh birthday but she never got a chance to give it to you because you said 'I'll see you around, Hinata!' and ran off -- and you ran off for Sasuke. Didn't you like, hold his hand when you walked away?"

Naruto shook his head protectively. Did Kiba really have that good of a memory? Did he really turn the poor girl down so many times?

"What else?"

"She would follow us to the playground a lot. I was the only one who would talk to her, of course. I'd make up excuses for you."

"Man, I was really a jerk to her."

"Yeah, but you were young. We all were." Kiba sighed, looking down at his notebook that had a picture of a young Kiba, young Hinata and a young Shino Auburame all smileing up with a puppy in the middle. The pup was Akamaru, and he was now a huge dog. "I miss them. We used to be so close, but when Hinata and Shino started hanging out with Neji and Sasuke, we just drifted."

"Everyone drfited. Sasuke and I used to be inseparable, believe it or not."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were best friends, with a very, very... detailed past."

"Oh. I never saw you with him,"

"We hung out when we were away from people. He never liked groupies."

"Now he's just a bastard, right?" Naruto couldn't help but fake a laugh. He was indeed a bastard, and a damn cute one at that. Memories filled up in Naruto's head as if they were actually happening. When he looked out the window of the classroom, he saw a young blonde sitting under a tree with a young brunette boy. When he looked at the old playground, he saw the same boys and his younger friends, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji playing, and then, he saw the little girl, sitting all alone on the bench, fiddling with her fingers.

And although now the blonde would have wanted to be the one to comfort her, but instead he saw a young Kiba going over to bench. He couldn't change the past. He'd have to make it up to Hinata, in some shape or form. He'd work his ass off to change her, to make her a girl with high self esteem and a girl who belonged to no Clan or groupie. That girl would be herself, and be happy. And just maybe, he'd score big and actually get a date with that very girl!

Of course, they only way to get to her is through Neji, who was Sasuke's 'henchman', who was 'in love' with Naruto. To operatehis plan of action, he'd have to make a choice and decide before it was too late. He's have to lie to Sasuke to make him think that he was into him, slip by Neji with that and then help Hinata. But was 'saving' Hinata really worth breaking Sasuke's and his own heart all at once? Did Hinata really need to get out? It was Hinata who joined the Clan after all.

And that's the other thing. What if Hinata didn't want to be on her own? What if she turned down the offer? What would he do about Sasuke? What would be the consequences of even attempting to do it all? Was it worth it?

Was it _really_ worth it?

Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to stand another heart break. Just when he was getting over it, Sasuke brought himself back into the story and now Naruto didn't know what to do. He cared about his heart, and he cared about Hinata -- but why did he care about Sasuke, too? Sasuke was long gone. Why should Naruto care if Sasuke was left broken, too?

Answer: Naruto was a good person. Sasuke was not good with coping with heart break. Up to the present, Sasuke's mind, heart and soul still dwelled and longed for his beloved family. His dead family, his missing brother... back then, Sasuke needed Naruto. Naruto thought he needed Sasuke, but it took him years to realize he needed Hinata just as much. he knew little about Hinata. He knew so little that he failed to realize that she had a crush on him for years!

How blind! The birthday, the park, everything! He didn't even notice the girl who was there for most o his life, the one who probably knew everything about him that Sasuke knew, the girl who he knew no more about than her name and her cousin. How could he not have paid attention? How could no one have told him? Sasuke knew, he said so on the bridge the previous night. Kiba knew, Shikamaru knew. Naruto seemed to be the only one knew nothing. And that hurt the blond.

Guilt filled his ever-loving heart, and it sunk down deep into his stomach, making him sick. Sick of himself, sick of Sasuke, sick of his friends, sick of listening to his teacher yell, "Naruto, Naruto! Snap out of it and pay attention!"

Wait --

Naruto's head snapped up, his forehead tinted red from resting it on the wooden desk.

"I-Iruka-sesei,"

"Stop dozing off, Naruto." The students, and Kiba, snickered in the background.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. I just feel sick.

"Then go to the nurse." Iruka sighed, massaging his forehead. Naruto obeyed, waving to Kiba as he walked out the door.

Naruto walked around the entire corridor before he headed to the nurse. He needed to get somethings off his chest.

He still had a painful decision in a matter of short time. Sasuke... Hinata... Hinata... Sasuke... What a painful thing. Why did it have to be now, of all times? Couldn't it wait until next century when they were all dead and dried bone? And of all topics. Why 'love'? Why couldn't it be butterflies or women? Why was it boy or girl? Why not peaches or apples? Why did he have to be so stupid!? Sasuke must have been right all along. He really was a moron.

Naruto made his way to the roof where e found Shikamaru, doing what he did best: smoking.

"Hey, Naruto. What are you doing up here?"

"I'm in trouble."

"Iruka send you to the office?

"No, I meant in my love life. Sasuke and I were talking --"

"Wow. You actually had a conversaton?"

"Yeah, but it was complicated. Back when we were 12... we kind of... dated, for a year. But we broke up. Then last night he told me that he wanted me back or something stupid like that, but I kind have this crush on Hinata, but I don't know if she still likes me. But I don't care. I just want to make up for ignoring her for so long, but the only way to do that is by breaking Sasuke's heart.

"I mean, I don't want to, but I really fee like I have to help her. But I'm afraid that I'll make Sasuke hurt more because he never really got over his family situation."

Shikamaru took a last wiff of his cigarrette and threw it over the roof. "Look, I think that you should sort things out with Sasuke first."

"Wha-- you don't care that I... that we're... half gay!?"

"Naruto, you are my friend no matter what, or who you are. I'm not the love guru, but I know what you are going through. Ino had a huge thing for me, and so did Temari. After a while I ended up falling for Temari. You don't choose who you love, Naruto. But if your feelings are stronger for one, sort it out."

"But... how?" Naruto said, looking out at the cloudy sky. Shikamaru sighed and looked up with Naruto.

"Sometimes it take a while. You and me are different. If you want to help Hinata, do it. But if you love Sasuke, I wouldn't bother. Hinata may not return your feelings because of the past. Sasuke hasn't changed, but maybe he will. Just give it some time before you decide."

"So, you're saying I should help Hinata get away from the Clan, but fall in love with the leader of the Clan I want her away from?"

"Sasuke and I were never friends from that start. Personally, I never liked him. But, yes, that's what I'm saying. Who knows, you might end up saving Sasuke, too,"

Naruto stood there in silence, thinking about his plan and what Shikamaru had told him. But with the advice, how could he choose? He'd never been with Hinata, ever, and Sasuke could have changed since they were thirteen. Sasuke was growing up and falling in love, while Hinata was growing up and she could have moved on.

It was like the love triangle. Sasuke loved Naruto, but Naruto loved Hinata, but Hinata... was unsure. Naruto wanted to love both of them, but there was only one of him.

"Being bi is tough." Shikamary laughed at Naruto's comment. Naruto grinned and rolled his eyes, looking up at the sky. Sasuke... Hinata... Both of them had stolen his heart at least one, and it was almost time that he made his choice, but which would it be?

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru sounded surprised and Naruto turned his head instantly. Sasuke was also surprised to see them on the roof as well, but he walked over to them, nonetheless.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked blankly, sitting beside Naruto.

"Talking. What about you?" Naruto asked weakly.

"I got bored."

"Oh." It was an awkward silence before Shikamaru said goodbye and walked back to class. Once he was gone, Sasuke got right down to bbusiness.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I moved on you too quickly. I should have kept my distance."

"I forgot."

"Forgot?"

"Yes, I forgot. I forgot what it felt like to be so close to someone, to feel so warm next to another body. When we stopped talking, I felt empty. Don't be sorry for making me remember, Sasuke." Naruto said to the clouds. He refused to make eye contact with the other, not when he was about to make his choice.

"Naruto... I --"

"Let her go."

"What?"

"Hinata. She's part of your little 'clan'. I want you to stop making her think that she belongs there. She isn't the person you think she is. She needs to be her own person, and she doesn't need to be following you around like a puppy."


	4. Bisexual

**K** i n k y

**B** y : **I** t a c h i s b l a c k f i r e

**F **o u r : **B **i s e x u a l

_"Yes, I forgot. I forgot what it felt like to be so close to someone, to feel so warm next to another body. When we stopped talking, I felt empty. Don't be sorry for making me remember, Sasuke." Naruto said to the clouds. He refused to make eye contact with the other, not when he was about to make his choice._

_"Naruto... I --"_

_"Let her go."_

_"What?"_

_"Hinata. She's part of your little 'clan'. I want you to stop making her think that she belongs there. She isn't the person you think she is. She needs to be her own person, and she doesn't need to be following you around like a puppy."_

More adrenaline rushed through Naruto's body.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto, wondering what the heck he had meant by 'letting her go'. Personally, Sasuke had no interest in Hinata from the start.

"You'll talk that up with Neji."

"No, I talk it up with you." Naruto said. His voice was harsh and deep, almost monstrous. He was serious, no doubt.

"What the hell do you mean by that? I'm not the one telling her what to do, Naruto. She's there because she wants --"

"No, that's not the case and you know it. You forced her to believe that she belonged there so that she would trust you and you alone." Naruto was right. Memory after memory came back to him like monthly bills flying through his door slip.

He remembered.

"Hinata wanted to be herself. Neji wouldn't let her do it."

"So how is it my fault?"

"You never tried to stop him. You let him do it. You let him walk all over her. But he listens to you, Sasuke."

"Naruto your not maknig any sense at all!" Sasuke was right. Naruto was completely insane. What did he mean by any of it? Hinata was completely herself! She _wanted_to be there. She _liked _where she was. Sasuke would bet money that she would leave if she so desired, but Naruto wouldn't believe that so easily. The stubborn prick. "You have it in your head that I control everything, and I don't. She hangs around me because she chose to do so."

"How do you know? For all anyone knows you have them under mind control!"

"You idiot!" Sasuke almost yelled. Naruto wasn't listening. He needed proof. Some kind of way to make him believe that he was not the lier that Naruto thought he was. Why would Naruto think that?

Unless...

"You really like her, don't you?" Naruto's eyes widened at the hurt in Sasuke's voice. Naruto looked at Sasuke, but he didn't see the older bastard from the present. He saw a young boy, looking aimlessly at the ground. "You... like her, more than me, right? You really moved on, didn't you?"

Sasuke finally looked at him in the eye, and he was sad. Completely sad, and about ready to cry. Naruto didn't mean to make him cry, but that might have been the only way to get what he aimed for in the first place.

Seeing his ex lover tear up was bad enough for the time being. Maybe it was a good time to drop it and say, 'okay, so where's the girl?' or perhaps he should just walk away. Yes, walking away would be the best thing to do in the situation. But on the other hand, Naruto was not like Sasuke. He didn't just walk away from his troubles. He stood his ground, doing what was best for him and the other person, even if it turned out suckish.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, that it turned out like this. Maybe you are telling the truth. But all in all, Hinata is the one I'm after. I don't... I can't return your efelings right now." And with that, Naruto walked for the door that led back down into the school.

"Naruto." He stopped at his name. He didn't turn around, but he stopped to listen. "I won't stop."

Having no idea of what he meant at that, Naruto took his leave, an unreadable expression on his face. Sure it would bother him about what he truly meant, and sure, he'd come up with ideas, but he wouldn't be sure if his wonders were direct and right. Sasuke was smarter than Naruto and could easily outsmart the blond, so Naruto would have to be extra careful. If Sasuke had some kind of master plan to use the past in the present, he'd have to back himself up. That, he was sure about.

Sometime later, Naruto decided to head down to the nurse's station, just so he could try to lay down and rethink his plan. Yes, he believed Sasuke was telling the truth, but that didn't mean he'd just let it go. Somehow he'd make up for ignoring Hinata for all those years. He wouldn't be pervish like Sasuke was, like when he said that Naruto was his princess and Sasuke was his slave. Sure, that sounded cute, and pretty damn kinky, but Naruto wouldn't be the toy in this relationship.

No, somehow he'd make it a better turn out than his last one, (not saynig the two years of dating Sasuke was terrible)

And that was the other thing. How would she react to Naruto's past? A good relationship is one without lies or secrets. What would she say when she found that Naruto was bisexual? Naruto and Sasuke kept their orientation to themselves, just in case something went wrong. But coming out now... it may not be a great turn out. It was so sudden.

Regretting what he thought the second he thought it, Naruto remembered only telling Sasuke he liked boys, too. Sasuke was the only one who he told that accepted that fact. Naruto told his pervy godfather, Jiraiya, who was iffy on it for a while, and he told his pervy teacher, who never really gave a straight answer. That's when he fell for Sasuke. Ahh, young love is so beautiful.

Why was teen love damn compicated?! God, Naruto wished he were a kid again. Kids worried about nothing. They had no fears and the only emotions they had were happiness and curiosity!

Naruto was reminded of the curiosity he had shared with Sasuke. When they were seven they wondered what kissing was like after they saw Itachi kiss his girlfriend, years before he went missing. Naruto smiled at the thought, but erased the memory as best he could. His thought were now on Hinata, the one he was supposed to be thinking about.

Kiba was right, though. Naruto knew nothing about her --

"Ooof!" Naruto fell backwards, and another body fell on top of him. "Hey watch -- Hinata?!"

"Oh! I'm so s-sorry, Naruto! I should have watched where I was going..." Long, dark, silky hair, pale eyes, gorgeous figure... She was even better looking up close!

"No, it was me. I wasn't paying attention," Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Hinata pushed herself off of Naruto, blushing bright red. "So, where yah headed?"

"Uhm, the r-restroom..."

"Oh, ha, well, how convenient."

"Yes..."

Awkward...

"Listen, I know I'm coming off quick, but do you wanna catch a movie after school? Shikamaru and Temari are going and maybe... I don't know... you want to double?"

"Uh, that sounds... nice. I haven't talked to Shikamru lately."

"Great, well, I'll see you there around... seven?"

"Seven is good. I'll see you around, N-Naruto..."

Yes, oh yes, Naruto scored big time. 'S-C...(clap, clap) O-R-E...(clap, clap) Score, Score, Score!' He thought, as he walked striaght into the girls bathroom.

--

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Sorry -- Ow! Sakuraaa-chaaaan!"

--

A/N: Sorry if the begining of the chappy was stupid and confusing. Writers block, yah know? Well, I think I made up for it along the way.


	5. Chase Me

**K**in k y

**B** y : **I** t a c h i s b l a c k f i r e

**F **i v e : **C** h a s e **M **e

As if his day could get any worse, it did.

Sasuke sat in the student council room on top of a random desk in the very back. Neji, the student body president, read off a list of the different ideas he had for that years Winter Ball. Of course, the ball was only a few weeks away, and they still hadn't chosen the theme.

"Uh, this one is from Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka in year tres." Neji said, showing off his 'skills' in speaking en Español. His skills were no match for the Spanish speaking people... Not.

"I know them. I also know that they are very girly," Shikamaru says, rolling his eyes at the names of his neighbors.

"They said the theme should be 'Pure Love.' Whatever the hell that means." Neji sighed, tossing the paper into the recycling bin.(1)

"Probably they want everything pink and frilly." Sai added.

"Well, I guess we're voting on Uzumaki's idea, City Life, or Tenten's Rock Star."

"I like Naruto's idea." One of the seniors, Lee, said aloud, putting his thumd up to the blonde's name.

"Tenten's is better."

"But the City Life is so much cooler and youthful!"

"Why don't we combine them?" Sasuke reappeared from the back of the room. He sat on the teacher's desk and sighed. He couldn't tell if he was relaxed or annoyed. Naruto was always trying to make things fun and bright, but Sasuke liked Tenten's idea was more his style. But, of course, when you love someone, you put them before yourself.

It didn't matter to Sasuke who's idea was chosen, because he didn't plan on attending the dance anyway. For the past three days half of the schools girls asked him to the dance and he turned them down easily with a no. But, if anyone thought that they'd stop asking and begging, they were obviously wrong. Sasuke almost hit a girl the previous night, but when he saw Naruto walking home with Hinata, he decided to punch a wood tree instead, thinking it would put up a better fight.

Wait -- what the hell was he doing with Hinata?

And then it came Naruto yelled at him for nothing! He must've waltzed right up to her and asked her out of something... there was no need to bring Sasuke into the situation. What a piss off.

Sasuke wanted to follow them, just to see what was up, but he would have lost it and would have ruined his cover. Not a good idea. He could always stop Naruto in the hallway the next day at school, or even better, go to his apartment. Naruto couldn't get away there, unless he jumped out his window.

If only he thought of that the previous night. No matter, no matter, Sasuke would take his idiot back and get rid of Hinata without laying a finger on her. Neji would have no excuse to hurt him.

"Sasuke? What's with the evil, slash sour look?" Sasuke almost jumped up, startled. Almost.

"Juugo."

"Yes, that's me. What's up with you?" Juugo was always the concerned guy. He was big, he was scary looking, and he was very big, but inside he had a heart big enough to share with the world, and still have a big enough heart for himself. He was kind of on the obsessed side with Sasuke, ever since his former friend, Kimimaro, died in a car accident two years before.

"Nothing --"

"It's that Naruto kid, isn't it? If you want I could beat him u--"

"That's all right, Juugo. I'll handle this."

"Ah, so it is that guy? You like him?"

"What makes you think I lik--"

"I know a gay guy in love when I see one, Sasuke." Juugo said. He left without another word, leaving Sasuke dumbstruck in the now empty class room. He didn't even notice anyone leaving. He headed outside to the open, empty lawn of the school. Skipping fourth period was against school conduct and would get anyone in trouble. If Sasuke got caught, he'd get kicked off the student concil, not that it mattered much. His brother wouldn't be too mad, instead he'd laugh and say, 'I won my bet with Kisame. Now I can afford to take you to that really expensive restaurant.' That wasn't possible, though. Itachi was gone.

His head started spinning around in circles; his eyes covered in bright shapes. He felt as though the blonde being was the only one who could really keep his head straight. Why was it Sasuke who had to try his hardest to win the heart of his ex lover? Why did the world hate him?!

'Stupid world. I hate you and all your glory, you testastrone-less piece of blue and green shi--'

"Oof!" Sasuke's thoughts were interupted when he wandered into said blonde himself.

"Watch it-- Sasuke?" Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke, who was sitting grumpily on the ground. Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms and legs Indian style, refusing to answer Naruto, had he any questions. "Whatcha doing on the ground?" You see? He had questions. Sadly, Sasuke couldn't not answer... oh, what a sad day.

"Nuthin'." He said childishly. Suddenly he felt tense and he could sense that Naruto did too. He felt Naruto turn his head to face his, smiling his bright smile. 'There's no way he could have been the 'seme' before.' Naruto thought from behind his smile. Sasuke glared childishly, still pouting.

"Stop touching my head, or else I'll get my mommy!" Sasuke said playfully.

"Oh yeah? Well your ma is no match for my godfather, you meanie!"

"Pathetic worm."

"Ass cake."

"Loser."

"Ass cake."

"Moron."

"ASS CAKE!" Naruto said, pushing Sasuke back on his back and Naruto sat on top of his stomach. He didn't realize that his cock had become hard, but Sasuke knew. He felt it. And, being the perverted mess he was, Sasuke enjoyed himself for that moment, especially when Naruto bent down, their faces inches apart. Naruto held his smirk, but Sasuke lost control.

His body started to ache all over at the closeness he now felt of the other boy. Just like at the bridge, he felt adrenaline shoot through his body like a gun shooting its target and hitting the spot. Sasuke felt Naruto's erection grow harder, rubbing up against the pale flesh beneath Sasuke's uniform. Why the hell didn't Naruto do anything?

Sasuke's lips parted wide as he pulled Naruto's shoulders down, forcing him to practically lay on top of Sasuke. Naruto's mouth opened wider, shoving his tounge into Sasuke's mouth, licking and feeling around the other boy's mouth. The other tounge only wanted to play.

"You see, when a boy and girl kiss, it has to be soft and lovable..." Sasuke said, inbetween kisses. "But when boys kiss... it's wide, passionate and... erotic. Anyhting we want." He sighed when he said 'erotic', stretching his neck up to let Naruto's lips cover the rest of the untouched skin.

"I shouldn't be doing this... Hinata--"

Sasuke pushed Naruto up with his palms, careful not to remove Naruto's body off of his. "Hinata what?"

"We... we went out on a date last night... I --"

Sasuke's face turned sour. Naruto gave him a look, questioning his face. He wondered why Sasuke looked so funny at Hinata's name. But he wasn't allowed to care. He had Hinata now, and Sasuke was nothing more than the obsiticle they had to get by to be happy. Naruto was happy with his girl. They weren't a couple, and that was good because if they were, Naruto would have just cheated on her. Sasuke would have liked that very much.

It's amazing that two boys could share a kiss, say something to ruin the moment, and then start kissing again. So passionate, so loving, so much more mature than before. The kiss was wider, bigger, with more tounge action. Naruto laughed into that second snog, thinking, 'Open wide, tounge-in, close on lips...' over and over again, afraid to be the one to mess up. Surprisinly, Sasuke was thinking something totally different. 'Please break up with Hinata, please do it. Do it, do it, do it!'

Anxious. Impatient. Any other word to describe how they were feeling would have been awfully nice.

To a boy on the roof smoking a cig, the words would be more along the lines of... gross, disgusting, creepy, gay, kinda hot...

Shikamaru was watching the entire time, enjoying the show until Sasuke and Naruto got more and more serious on the ground, where his eyes started twitching. Amazingly, we kept his eyes on the ground around them, making sure no one saw. If they got caught, Naruto would definitely see him up there, do something stupid, and get him caught smoking on the school roof. Shikaku, his father, would not be happy, and neither would Mother dearest. Devil woman... He never liked women himself. They were such a drag.

But guys were not his thing, either.

"Smoking will kill a person who smokes a pack a day."

"Class presidents are supposed to be in class." Shikamaru sighed. He was caught, but he didn't stop dragging on his cigarette. Instead, he popped one out of the box and offered it to Neji. The brunette took the box instead, shoved them in his pocket, took the almost gone cigarette out of Shikamaru's mouth and stomped on it with his foot. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life and protecting the air from polution."

"Troublesome... So I guess I'm going to the office, huh?"

"No," Neji put the box of cigarettes in his school pants, and no, not his pocket. "I'll let you off the hook. This time."

"Why? You hate people who aren't in your little 'Clan'."

"I never said that. You assumed I hated you."

"You gave us those looks full of hatred, Hyuga. Give them back." Shikamaru put his hand out for his box, but Neji smiled playfully, before turning around and running away from an angry lazy bum. Shikamaru was not about to let someone who hated him steal his beloveds, so he managed to muster up some strength to chase the long haired brunette.

--

"You really should learn to keep your cool around me."

"You need to stop looking so damn girly and hot." Naruto said. They were still in the same spot, but Naruto was sitting farther down on Sasuke's stomach and playing with the buttons of Sasuke's shirt; undoing them. "Too bad you don't have tits. Hinata's got --"

"I think we should run."

"You're not chasing her around --"

"Kakashi and Tsunade are looking right at us." Naruto looked at te teacher and the headmaster, then back at the hot body of his former lover. He kissed Sasuke one more time, whispering that that last kiss would be the last he got, and removed himself from Sasuke's body. He grabbed Sasuke by the hand and helped him up.

Before Sasuke let go of that warm hand, he said, "Something tells me that you don't mean that." He started walking across the lawn to where the teachers stood, waiting for them to take them to the office.

"Two student council members in ten minutes... Sheesh!" Tsunade sighed to herself, reffering to Sasuke, who looked at Naruto as if to say, 'What does she mean by 'two members'?'

They were really in for it when they saw Neji and Shikamaru sitting on different sides of the room.

--

1 - GO FLIPPIN GREEN! :)

Happy birthday, Sasuke-chann!! 7/23/08


	6. You Are My Anitdrug

**K **i n k y

**B** y : **I** t a c h i s b l a c k f i r e

**S** i x : **Y **o u **A** r e **M **y **A** n t i d r u g

At the start of the day, Naruto said, "Today will be a good one." Boy was he wrong.

Neji sat on the right side of the room, while Shikamaru sat on the left. When the door opened, neither of them turned around. They didn't want to have Shizune give them another evil glare. That woman had just as bad a temper as Tsunade.

He dared not look in Shikamaru's direction, either. He coward out. A student council member, a Clan member, a strong family member; someone like him shouldn't even be in this situation, especially not getting caught.

Neji shifted his legs in his chair, feeling the cigarettes still in his pants. He was worrying about how _he _smelled. He probably had a scent of smoke to him…

"…believe that you would do that! Naruto, I expected better from you!"

"Granny, I'm sorry. It was Uchiha's fault!"

"What!?" Sasuke whispered, punching Naruto's shoulder.

Shizune sighed, getting up from her boss's desk.

Naruto took a seat next to Shikamaru, who was fiddling impatiently with his fingers, something he did when he was super nervous – which was not usual. Shikamaru rarely got nervous.

On the other side, Sasuke took a seat next to his friend and they started to whisper about something Naruto couldn't make out.

"OKAY!" All five persons in the room shot up straight, dropping all conversation. "Who would like to go first? Or do I need to choose one?" Tsunade said, clearly aggravated by her own godson, two of the best students in the school and one of the worst listeners, who just so happened to be the smartest they'd had at Konoha High in years. "Shikamaru!" Shikamaru sat up lazily, not really caring what happened to him at the moment. "Explain what you were doing on the roof, and why Hyuga was there, and why you smell like shit."

"I… I was skipping class." Tsunade didn't like his answer. He was pushing her buttons in every word. "He… he came up… and I was…"

"I was having a cigarette when I found him up there." Shikamaru looked to the other side of the office. Neji had his eyes on his feet, pulling the box of cigarettes from inside his pants. He set them on Tsunade's desk. "I apologize for my actions. Please do not punish Shikamaru for my mistake." Neji didn't look at Shikamaru the whole time.

"That doesn't tell me why Kakashi found you behind the water tower _snogging._"

"Snogging!? Boy, Shikamaru, I didn't think you, of all people--"

"Shut _up_ Naruto!" Tsunade said, shooting Naruto a look. He shut his mouth almost immediately, still smirking at his friend, the one who gave him the advice to choose the _girl._

"Shikamaru and I…" He couldn't tell them he did it as a cover up. Really, he wanted to kiss the boy. He just told him that it would cause less trouble.

"No, never mind. I don't care for your personal life. Go down to the guidance office and wait there." Neji obliged, walking out the door, still not even glancing in Shikamaru's direction.

Once Neji was gone and out of hearing range, Tsunade calmed her voice down. "I know he was lying to save your ass, Shikamaru. I know Hyuga very well. I don't want to hear about your personal relationship with him, but I will have you put you into a rehab center. I'll be stopping by your house tonight after school to gain permission from your parents. I'm sorry, but it's for your own good."

"He said something about that on the roof. He was certain I would die from it, but I don't see how my death would mean anything to anyone." Shikamaru said, chuckling sarcastically. "I'll see you, Naruto, Sasuke." He left without another word, but instead of going out of the building, he went in Neji's direction. Tsunade didn't bother to stop him. She nodded to Shizune, who went to call the guidance counselor, Kurenai, that she had guests.

Tsunade took a deep breath. She got the hard part over with. As bad of a temper she had, she felt guilty to send one of her personal favourite smarty-pants away to a teenage rehab center. Naruto looked pretty upset himself; his hands turning into fists.

"How could you do that to him? He's got a bad habit but that's going too far!" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"I did what I thought was best for his health, Naruto. But you should be worrying about what'll happen to you--"

"I was making out with Sasuke on the front lawn. Happy? Now suspend me so I can get out of here."

"What would you have me do, Naruto? Let him keep smoking until it eats out his lungs and his tonsils until he finally dies? You know I wouldn't do something unless it was necessary."

"I don't think you should send him to rehab. Put him in alternative school or something! Please, Granny, he's my best friend."

"I'll think on it. But all four of you are suspended for the rest of the month, and you will do after school clean up every day for two weeks, and Sasuke and Neji will be kicked out of the council. And if you do one more thing to piss me off, you will not be allowed to attend the ball." Naruto nodded and got up.

"Can I talk to Sasuke before I go?" Tsunade didn't even finish nodding before Naruto landed a punch on Sasuke's nose, the exact spot he hit on the bridge. "You knew how I felt about Hinata. You didn't have to seduce me."

"You wouldn't listen any other way,"

"Quit being a selfish ass, Sasuke. Why can't you accept it?"

"I am selfish. And I am an ass, and I can change that, but I can't help it if I'm in love. It's not my choice." Sasuke said, avoiding Naruto's graze. He knew he would be angry, frustrated. He didn't think he could take a cold stare from him. Yes, he gave his stares and glares to people he hated, and received them back from those people, but one from Naruto was enough to break him for a while.

Nothing could change the way he felt for Naruto, even when he took the hand of the blonde, dragged him out of the office and into the janitor's closet. They kissed once, and it wasn't a very long one like the two earlier. Sasuke rest his head on Naruto's shoulder, which was pretty comfortable, considering he was a few inches shorter than the blonde. All those years of complaining of his size really paid off for Naruto. Now Sasuke had a place to rest his head.

Naruto found himself feeling butterflies in his stomach; mixed feelings surrounding him. He undid Sasuke's shirt, slipping his hand inside, running his hands on the soft skin and toying with the perky nipples and ticklish belly button.

Sasuke's face flushed and every touch, begging quietly for Naruto to mark his territory on him. Naruto didn't argue, though he felt even guiltier to be doing things to Sasuke while thinking of Hinata. He couldn't stand himself. Sasuke 

moaned his name more times than anyone did in a week. Sasuke pushed his body up to Naruto's touch, begging Naruto to never stop, saying that he wanted to stay there for as long as possible.

Naruto was disgusted with himself and confused all over. He felt like he knew he really liked Hinata, but Sasuke just admitted he was in love with him. Hinata was quiet and shy, and Naruto needed someone to keep him quiet sometimes, but he also needed someone who understood him like no one else ever could. He _deserved_ to be understood, and so did Sasuke. But Hinata needed someone to love her, too. She was so… alone. Hanging out with guys part of a gang all of the time was unhealthy.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered into the dark hair that was so close in colour to the girls'.

Sasuke turned to lean against Naruto's front, taking his face in his pale hands. "There's no such thing as 'Hinata', Naruto. It's just us, just you and me." He said, kissing the boys' bruised, pink lips lovingly. "Say it, Naruto. I know you want to."

"I…" Naruto paused. He wasn't thinking straight. He was so mixed up; all he wanted to do was lay down with both of –

"Come over."

"What?"

"You really want to get this over with? Well, I told Hinata you like me too, and she said she'll fight for me as well. I'll have you both over and we'll see who I like more!" Naruto said, finally feeling himself.

"You always were one to come up with something stupid enough to work. But I'll do it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I guess I can. Hinata never really liked me anyways." Naruto smiled, putting the back of his hand on Sasuke's cheek and rubbing it. "Promise you won't try to kill her, okay?"

"Kiss me, and I'll think on it." Sasuke held Naruto's hips, nipping at his neck where he could reach.

"Kiss you, and you'll promise." Naruto tilted his head to the side, letting Sasuke leave his mark.

"Depends how long it lasts, sweetie."

--

Shikamaru walked to the guidance office, immediately searching for long, brown hair and pale pink eyes. When he realized he was no longer there, he gave up. There seemed to be no point in searching. Neji just gave up his position as senior class president, telling the headmaster that he smoked, just so Shikamaru wouldn't get into trouble? Hell, he got in trouble anyway.

He made his way down to the bus stop to go home. He sat there for a good half hour, but the bus didn't come. He waited a while longer and when the bus finally came, he didn't get on. He felt like he needed a cigarette. Without them he felt so… empty. He needed a replacement… something. Anything.

"Need a ride, Shikamaru?" His friend, Choji pulled up in his dad's truck.

"No, I'm fine. You go ahead."

"All right. Call me later, okay?" Choji left the stop without another word, his face reading clearly that he was worried.

Shikamaru waited until the sun was beginning to set. He laid his body across the bench, his hand behind his head as a pillow. His eyes shut.

He wanted to dream. He wanted to sleep, to imagine that he had his antidrug. Something that he knew didn't really exist. But it was nice to pretend.

He shifted and turned on the wooden bench, never really finding his comfy spot. After all, it was wood. Wood was not comforting. How was he supposed to think of anything on wood?

"You should go home."

"Nghmph." Shikamaru grumbled, putting his head rest arm over his eyes. The person who was talking to him took his arm and pulled him up. "N-Neji?"

"Good morning, baby." Neji said, taking a seat to his right, another person to his left.

"Neji, Hinata?" Shikamaru said, rubbing his eyes.

"I called your friend, Choji and asked him to take you to Naruto's house, but he called and said you said no thank you, so I came up to get you. Now why exactly are you sleeping on a bench at a bus stop?"

"I… I didn't want to move."

"Lazy bum."

"I know. Why are we going to Naruto's?"

"He invited Hinata and me for a sleep over. He asked me to bring someone to keep me company." Shikamaru was touched at the thought that Neji would actually want to invite him, but the thought of being with Neji at his friend's house was kind of… awkward.

"Come on. I can't go without you. Sasuke's going too…

--

**A/N**: Yes! Two chap.'s in one day. I congratulate myself. Chaps 5&6 are both about 2,000 words +. My goal is the 10,000 word mark by the end of the story so keep rooting' me on!

--itachisblackfire


	7. Secret's, secret's

**K **i n k y

**S **e v e n : **S** e c r e t s , **S** e c r e t s

**B **y : **I** t a c h i s b l a c k f i r e

_Let's take the chance of a life time..._

_You've got me now and I'm ready to fly_

_Higher, higher, I'm never looking back..._

4:00 pm:

It had been no more than ten minutes before Naruto complained about his boredom.

"Ahh, Sasuke! When are they gonna be here!?"

"Shut up and come with me to your couch so we can --"

"Sasuke, ask me one more time, and I swear on my godfather's grave I'll beat your brain down to your ass and make you poop it out."

"Naruto that's kinda gross."

"I'm SO bored!"

"You need pills. ADD." Sasuke said, returning his attention to his Yaoi Mag. He ended up reading a song fiction, which were pretty outdated but he found them relaxing. He didn't even notice Naruto pacing around his apartment like he was _trying _to use his brain, not that he had one for academics. He only had a romantic mind, and/or perverted... forget the 'or'. And not to mention his food obsession. There was always room for ramen in his head.

Naruto waited and waited, Sasuke read and read, and still, Neji never showed, Hinata never showed, and he had a good feeling Shikamaru didn't even plan on showing. He had so many things planned out, game wise. Spin and bottle, seven minutes in heaven, and the dice game. Plus, karaoke. Everyone and anyone who was anyone loved karaoke! "...you tell you boyfriend," He sang to himself as he danced around the room. Sasuke knew the song as well, so he joined in for his favourite part of the song. "If he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him!"

Naruto fell on the floor and laughed quietly. He felt almost too comfortable with Sasuke not paying attention to him. If that made any sense at all. He remembered how he and Sasuke and _their_ friends used to sing karaoke together when they were young. And now that their voices were more mature and sexy, they'd sound like men rather than shrieking girls.

Around 6:00 pm, there were knocks on the door.

_We don't need to know what life is all about..._

_As long as you are with me, and you're with me, even now..._

_Just let the sky fall down,_

_Around us..._

"I think they're singing," Shikamaru sighed, and made the attempt to turn around and head home (Neji grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the house.). Nothing was worse than ruining the song by singing with it. To Shikamaru's disgust of singing in with songs, Naruto and Sasuke together made the song sound better... until he and his friends walked in and their singing sounded more and more out of breath as they head-bashed(1). Sasuke was jumping up and down on the bed, making it more messy than usual, and Naruto was on the floor and pretending to punch the hard wood.

Neji and Hinata laughed at them and walked into the house, dragging poor Shikamaru with them. Shikamaru couldn't resist and he joined his friend with the crazy dancing to Devour, by Shinedown. Yeah, what a crazy party...

The Hyuga's took that time to make themselves at home by raiding Naruto's fridge and poking around his mess. Hinata peered into the bedroom that the three boys were still dancing in, sighing to herself. "Do you really think I..."

"I couldn't answer that, Hinata. You'll have to fight for him. Sasuke won't give up on him."

"I know, and that's why I've got to try harder." She paused and played with her hair, something she picked up from Ino. She did this instead of fiddling with her fingers. "Ever since I met Naruto I've liked him, and I paid him more attention than anyone. I was too shy to talk to him, though. I was afraid. When we went on that date, we sat in the park and talked about everything. It was so romantic, Neji. But when I see him with Sasuke, he looks like he's having more fun.

But maybe it isn't all about fun. He's a romantic boy sometimes. And I'm sure Sasuke has a hard time with that part. I may have an advantage. I want to keep Naruto, for my own, pitiful, selfish reasons, at all costs. Boy or girl, no one will come between us. I can't let it happen. I can't..."

"Hi-Hinata..." Neji started, but he didn't finish. The other boys came into the room at took a seat at the dinner table, which was covered in ramen trash. Sasuke took his seat on the left of Naruto, intertwining their fingers under the table, as if they had to keep it a secret. Hianata scooted the right chair next to him (closely) while Neji and Shikamaru took the other two seats.

"Okay, Naruto. What are we doing now?"

"Oh, it's going to be fun." Naruto smirked. In an instant, he was standing on the table, cockily, yelling, "WE'RE GOING TO SHARE OUR DEEPEST AND DARKEST SECRETS USING NAME DI!" and in that same instant he was back holding Sasuke's, and now Hinata's hands. All of them were blown away, not knowing what he was about to conjure up. All his energy was saved for this night, and it didn't seem to want to end.

"I'll go first, kay?" Naruto pulled out a paper dice that had five sides with each of their names on it. "Okay, I'll role." The dice landed on Shikamaru. "Now I have to tell you the darkest secret about you to you." Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his head.

"This is such a dra--"

"I saw you and Temari making out in the back of class after she drugged your tea last year." Shikamaru's eyes widened, thinking about how much embarressment that caused him, considering he was sitting right beside the ex-student body president. He looked both ways, sweat dripping down the side of his face. Hinata and Neji snickered, and Sasuke stared down at something Shikamaru couldn't see. Naruto threw him a wide grin - one of his biggest grins fropm ear to ear. Yes, he hated Naruto at that moment, and he will forever wish to return the favour.

And he was _so _going to get him back.

--

**1**: Head bashed, rocking out, banging, whatever you want to call it, yeah, you know this!

I know it's short but I am so not in the mood to finish this chappy.


	8. Dare

**K **i n k y

**E **i g h t : **A** n s w e r s

**B **y : **I** t a c h i s b l a c k f i r e

Sasuke had to remind himself that he was still with three other people, one of which he found annoying, and the other two were considered his friends. That was an overstatement, though.

"Na. Ru. To! I'LL KILL YOU!" Shikamaru gripped the sides of his chair, his nails digging into it. Naruto definitely struck a nerve right then and man, Shikamaru's face was redder than the ripest tomato.

"Na, na, na, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru normally didn't say more than 'Tch, what a bastard,' but he was really, really mad. Neji was even freaked out! Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, gripping his hand and resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Let's go in your room, Ru," He whispered, licking the soft earlobe,sending cold chills down Naruto's spine. He tried to pull away but Sasuke just kept coming onto him, with no intentions of stopping. How else could he get the dobe to himself? It had to be done. There was no way he was losing to his best friends' cousin. She was too quiet and too frightened of _everything_. Half the time she didn't even talk to Naruto. All she did was stare at him! how annoying.

In all honesty, Naruto wanted to, but his main concern was saving his skin from Shikamaru, though he had no reason to be afraid. Shikamaru was too lazy to do anything to anyone. That's why people liked him so much. To others, well, it was very unnerving that everything was 'troublesome' or 'a drag'. He slept through tests, like Naruto of course, but he was so smart! He never used his brain unless he had to - but gosh, his face right now! It was soo... funny looking! His lips were in a long line and twitching on the right side. One eye was squinting and his nose was scrunched up.

"Maybe later," He said back, trying to hold back laughter; Shikamaru's face was too humorous.

"Now…" Sasuke pleaded, starting to grope on the boy.

"Naruto, I've decided not to kill you," Shikamaru interrupted them.

"Good, cause I was afraid you were going to do it," Naruto answered sarcastically.

"Instead, you will accept my dare,"

"I accept your challenge, Nara. What'll it be?" Naruto let go of the hands beside him, looking at the brunette with fierce eyes. The Hyuuga male looked bored, and the girl started blushing. Uchiha smirked. He knew what was -

"Run around this entire building completely naked and scream 'I'm a whore'." Shikamaru said. He knew he could do better than that but at the moment he was so bored. Naruto was not good with the whole party concept. Which was weird because he can be the party 'animal', per say.

"Uh, pass?" Naruto insisted. He was not about to kiss in front of everyone, especially in these circumstances, though that was his plan all along. Shikamaru and Neji smirked. Hinata blushed even more, and Sasuke's smirk turned into more of an impatient glare.

"Nope." Naruto wanted to wipe the smirk right off of Shikamaru's face. He was about to jump at him from the table until Sasuke spoke up.

"And what if I don't? You can't make me!"

"Fine, then tomorrow I'll -"

"Seven minutes in heaven." Sasuke interrupted both of them as he suddenly came up with an alternate plan that helped himself, rather than Hinata. He knew Hinata well enough that she was incapable of pleasing the blonde moron. A simple yet perfect idea, and it kept everyone happy. Well, half of everyone. Neji and Shikamaru and were bored out of their minds since they didn't get to watch (though Neji had no intention of watching his enemy make out with his cousin).

"Whatever. Just tell us when you're done, kiddo." This was no fair, and it just now dawned on him that he couldn't just choose right there in front of the four of them. This was not a part of his master plan! "Hinata can go first." Great.

The next thing he knew he was in the coat closet with the girl he claimed he had a crush on. She was nervous; so nervous it made the closet seem hotter than it really should have been. He went out to touch her face, whispering, "Don't be nervous." and kissed her.

The kiss was slow and passionate for the most part, and it took a little time before it turned into an actual make out session and there was a little tongue involved. Truth be told, Naruto was just bored, but at the same time, he liked the calming environment. Naruto put a hand on her waist as lightly was he could and the other on her neck. Hinata kept her hands to herself, but leaned into his lips more. It was no longer hot and filled with nervousness. It was like… it was like…

"Times up!" Like they didn't have enough time.

"Ass holes," Naruto whispered to her as she chuckled and got up to brush her clothes off. That was… interesting!

"I agree," She smiled, blushing.

Sasuke was the next one in, slamming the door behind him and plopping onto Naruto's lap and starring at him blankly.

"What's with the face, Uchiha?" Said Uchiha smirked now, wasting 30 seconds of their seven minutes. He kissed him once, then pulled away again while putting hands on either side of the blonde's face.

"You don't like Hinata, do you?" Naruto began to stutter, but Sasuke interrupted him with another chased kiss. "No, you don't." Another kiss, with a little tongue. "You want me and I want you," Naruto couldn't contain himself anymore. He unzipped his jacket and shoved his eager hands under Sasuke's tee shirt, toying with his hard nipples and scratching the soft skin of his body, and running his hands down the muscular stomach as he shoved his tongue in Sasuke's mouth.

got the idea and used his own tongue just as skillful as the blonde. He pulled his shirt completely off, moaning as Naruto kissed down his throat. He fisted the golden hair he envied so much and groaned when he sucked and bit at his shoulder and collar bone. He pulled his head back up to his lips, repaying him by drawing specks of blood from the blonde's bottom lip.

Naruto chuckled and pulled away. "Mmm. Kinky," He pushed a shirtless Sasuke up from his lap so he was standing up. Naruto got on his knees and kissed from his navel and up, finally standing himself. "Let's say we make this more kinky." Sasuke smiled evilly as Naruto hoisted Sasuke up by his ass. The brunette wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and his arms around his neck, continuing with their deep kiss.

Outside the closet the others heard awkward noises and moaning and banging against the walls of the cramped closet. Neji just looked at the ceiling, and Shikamaru, who was sitting awfully close to him on the couch, looking out the window at the now dark sky. Hinata sat with her knees to her chest blushing. They'd been in there for over seven minutes… That's when she got up, grabbed her coat, and began to walk out the door.

No one had stopped her because they knew exactly why she was leaving. She was clearly upset, though she had no real reason to start crying, so she didn't. His heart belonged to her friend, who just so happen to be a guy. Which was not a bad thing, but God, she was jealous!  
She kept walking with her head held high. If she learned anything from Naruto, it was that no matter what, you keep your head up and never look down. Show no fear. Not now - not ever -

"Whoa! Hinata, where you headed?" She snapped out of her daze, tripping backwards and before she hit the ground a hand wrapped around her back and caught her as she gasped.

"K-Kiba! What are you -"

"I was going to Naruto's place. You?"

"Leaving. Uh, I'll see you around!"

"Oh, okay," He said as she started walking further down the sidewalk. He questioned her a bit, but gave up. He had a project to do with Naruto. He was there in about thirty seconds when he opened the door. "Hey kiddo - HOLY SHIT!"  
Kiba dropped his back pack in front of the open door. Shikamaru and Neji were kissing on the couch and Naruto and Sasuke were - they were - rolling on the floor and MAKING OUT!

"Naruto! S-Shikamaru! What the hell?" Kiba sputtered out. Taking a step back, he tripped on the door and was looking rather pale. "You - they - AHH! Oh my God this cannot be happening to me!!" He sounded like he was about cry. "You guys are so GROSS! God damn!"

Shikamaru separated himself from Neji and started to walk out the door with Neji following. Shikamaru patted his shoulder on the way out but Kiba sat there staring at his best friend who was on top of Sasuke, who was panting hard, shirtless and his pants were unzipped. His sweat was dripping from his nose onto the pale body (who was now in nothing but his boxers) and there was a fairly large tent in those black boxers.

"Kiba," He panted heavily, turning his head to face his friend. "You can come home… with me after school… an we'll… finish it then, kay?" He gave him a small smile and with that, continued down to the guy who he was supposed to hate. And with that, Kiba left and quickly as he possibly could.

Naruto looked back down at his new boyfriend. "So how long do you wanna stay up? Six sound good?" Naruto asked, pleadingly.

Sasuke kissed him once. "Yeah, that sounds perfect."

--


End file.
